Two Cats, One Big World
by Nightwing1104
Summary: In the middle of the night, a mysterious, magical cat manages to accidentally turn Ciel and Sebastian into cats! Now out in the world on their own, will they be able to find a way to turn themselves back into their human forms? Or will they be forced to live on the streets and in strangers' homes forever? (Please R&R, reviews are greatly appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This was a challenge from ZeroKiraWriter. I do not take all the credit for the idea, because they gave it to me to write for them. So give them some credit too! Now, I give you the first chapter of Two Cats, One Big World. **

* * *

"Young Master, I believe that it would be a good time for you to retire to your room." Sebastian reached up, shutting the blinds in Ciel Phantomhive's study room with one swift yank. Ciel sighed, standing up from his desk chair and rolling his blue eye.

"Sebastian, I believe that I can make my own judgement when it comes to the time that I retire." As the words escaped past his lips, the young Earl yawned uncontrollably. Sebastian smirked. "It seems that your own body is making the judgement for you, My Lord."

Ciel scowled, crossing his arms and turning toward the door. "Shut up." He called as he left the room, heading toward his bedroom for the night. Meanwhile, Sebastian figured that he had a few minutes to spare before be had to prepare his master for bed. He rushed over to his own quarters, smiling as he stepped inside and opened his closet.

Inside, small "meow" noises could be heard, and on the ground sat six cats, all looking up curiously at the demon butler that stood over them. Sebastian knelt down, caressing each of the cats' heads and ears lovingly. Their soft purrs always seemed to soothe his mind and help him relax. Being a butler isn't an easy task, you know.

One cat in particular caught Sebastian's eye. It was a pure white cat, with multi-colored eyes. The left eye was dark blue, but the right eye was deep red, much like Sebastian's own. Sebastian didn't recall ever taking in this cat, but he decided not to worry too much about it. He bid farewell to the cats, slowly closing the door. As he left the room, a sense of unease enveloped him as he thought about the mysterious cat. Something about it was off, but Sebastian just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

"Good night, Young Master." Sebastian bowed his head to Ciel, then turned and exited the room. Ciel sighed, turning on his side and letting the dark wave of sleep crash over him. In a matter of moments, he was dead asleep. When Ciel slept, not even Bard's explosions could wake him.

While Ciel slept, the mysterious cat had other plans in mind. He was a smart one, and he had figured out how to open the closet from the inside. Slowly opening the door, he crept outside and into Sebastian's quarters. The butler was nowhere to be found. The cat walked out of Sebastian's room, and darted into Ciel's room instead, which was just down the hall.

The cat leapt up on to the bed, purring softly as he rubbed himself against Ciel's face and arm. Ciel fidgeted in his sleep, growing more and more uncomfortable. He was allergic to cats, so this was not a good situation at all for him to be in. The cat tilted his head curiously, his tail waving from side to side.

He seemed to be emitting a strange, purple light, and it soon surrounded Ciel as well. The cat licked Ciel's face gently, making small mewing noises as he did so. The purple light began to grow stronger now, and the cat jumped back in fear. He scurried off and out of the room, trying to find Sebastian. Perhaps the kind butler could soothe him.

* * *

The next morning, Ciel's eyes flickered open. He let out a yawn, stretching his paws- Wait, his PAWS?! Ciel jumped up, terrified. He let out a loud yowl as he did so, which was sure to wake up the whole manor. Ciel raced over to his dresser, his tail-Oh God, he had a tail too?!-flickering frantically. Jumping up on top of the dresser, he took a good look at himself in the mirror.

Ciel was no longer a young boy. He was a cat. His fur was a light gray color, with a few black spots dappling his sides and back. His belly fur was pure white, however. One eye was deep blue, much like his human version's eye color. His other eye still bore the purple contract mark. He sighed in relief. At least the contract wasn't broken.

Sebastian! Maybe Sebastian could solve his problem. He jumped down off of the dresser and ran over to his butler's room. "Sebastian!" He mewed, though he wasn't sure if Sebastian would understand him. His voice sounded off, like it was a higher pitch. Great, this only added to his humiliation.

"Yes, My Lord?" A black cat stood in front of Ciel, staring back at him. He was a lot larger than Ciel, and his piercing red eyes reminded Ciel of someone. "Sebastian!" Ciel screeched. "That is correct, My Lord." The black cat meowed calmly in response, nodding his head. "It seems that you and I have been turned into cats."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back next time for the next chapter. Did you enjoy this one? Tell me what you thought by clicking the review button below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, dear readers! Before we move on to the next chapter, I just wanted to thank you all for the kind and supportive reviews! You guys are awesome! Now, let's get on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji! (But don't we all wish that we did?)**

* * *

"H-How could this have happened?!" Ciel hissed, his fur fluffing up so he looked twice his actual size. Cats usually exhibited this type of behavior to look more intimidating or threatening, should they ever feel afraid or upset. But in this case, it actually just made Ciel look like a cute ball of fluff.

Sebastian sighed, sitting down and licking one of his paws absent-mindedly. "I don't know, but I have a theory." Ciel took a few steps closer to Sebastian, his ears pricked so that he could listen better. "Well, tell me! Don't just sit there and groom yourself like a moron!"

Sebastian nodded, standing up once again. "My apologies, My Lord. Anyway, I believe that one of the cats that I let live in my closet had something to do with this." Before Ciel could begin asking questions, Sebastian continued. "This particular cat apparently had magical properties that allowed it to transform us both into cats. Though I'm sure this was all just a big accident."

Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Questions buzzed around in his mind like angry, swarming bees. But the most prominent ones were, _Why the hell does Sebastian have cats in his closet?! And if I'm a cat... Can I be allergic to myself?_ He decided that the latter wasn't very important at the moment, so he went with confronting Sebastian with the former instead. "So that's why I always get allergic reactions when I walk past this room! I should have one of your limbs cut off for this!" Ciel screeched at the top of his cat lungs, eventually making his throat hurt.

"Please, Young Master, calm yourself." Sebastian stepped forward, trying to comfort the distressed cat before him. "HOW WILL WE BE ABLE TO CHANGE BACK?!" Ciel hissed and spat, until he finally wore himself out and collapsed on to the floor.

Outside the door, Sebastian could hear footsteps approaching the room, followed by yelling. "Young Master!" That was Finnian's voice. "We are coming to help, yes we are!" Mey-Rin shouted, which was louder than Ciel's previous outbursts in Sebastian's opinion. "Young Master, hide!"

Sebastian darted underneath his bed, Ciel jumping up on to his paws and rushing to follow. But he was too slow. The four servants stormed into the room, their eyes wide as they looked down. "Oh, my!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, her cheeks flaming and her mouth turning into a smile. "It's so cute, yes it is!"

She picked up Ciel by his scruff, cradling him in her arms. Ciel growled, squirming around and trying to escape the maid's grasp. "Oi, I found another!" Baldroy called, using great effort to pull Sebastian out from underneath the bed that he hid under. "This one is huge!" He showed it to the rest of the servants, and they all gaped at Sebastian's size in awe.

"They are both adorable!" Finnian clasped his hands together, smiling. Tanaka simply stood in the background, sipping his tea and saying, "Ho, ho, ho..." Softly to himself. "Hey, it's your master that your holding!" Ciel meowed frantically up at Mey-Rin, but neither the maid nor the other servants were able to understand him or Sebastian. All that they heard was a series of sharp meows, but not real words.

"Oh, I don't think the Young Master will like this." Mey-Rin spoke again, sighing. "He's allergic." Baldroy nodded, eyeing the hissing Sebastian that he held. "Yeah, plus they are pretty darn aggressive. Let's just put 'em outside. They are probably strays that snuck in somehow." Finnian whimpered sadly. "Aw, isn't that a bit cruel?"

"Yes!" Ciel growled softly, but he knew that they couldn't understand him. It was pointless to try and argue with someone who couldn't even understand what it was that you were saying. "Alright, let's put them out." Baldroy snatched up Ciel in his arms, and he carried the two struggling cats downstairs and toward the front door.

Opening the door, he unceremoniously dumped Ciel and Sebastian out on the front steps. "Now, stay outside where you belong you two." Baldroy warned. "Or I'll be forced to use more violent methods of keeping you both away." He turned, slamming the door behind him. Ciel could still hear him through the door as he walked back upstairs. "Now, let's get breakfast ready for the Young Master! Hey, where is he anyway?"

"I'm the cat that you just dumped outside, you blithering idiot." Ciel mumbled, shaking out his now messy fur and sighing heavily. "Alright, now what?" He turned to Sebastian, and his eyes narrowed at what he saw. Sebastian was quietly watching a small butterfly, occasionally batting at it with his paws. "Hey! Pay attention!" Ciel snapped, cuffing Sebastian's ear harshly with a paw. A paw... He'd probably never get used to having paws instead of hands.

Sebastian shook his furry head as if clearing it, chuckling as he did so. "Sorry about that, My Lord. I have just noticed that cats tend to have rather short attention spans." Ciel snorted. "No kidding." He muttered. "So, now what do we do?" Sebastian turned, beginning to walk out of the garden area in front of the manor and toward the front gates. "Now, we find someone who can turn us back to our true forms. Well, your true form and my human form. And I think I know just the person..."

Ciel followed, rushing to catch up with Sebastian. "And just how do we do that without getting ourselves killed first? England can be very dangerous for humans, not to mention cats like us!" Sebastian paused, turning his head and closing ruby-red eyes. A small smile graced his face. "Do not worry, My Lord. I will protect you with my life. For now, I am simply one hell of a butler. A cat butler, to be exact."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Tell me your opinion of it by clicking the review button below! Till next chapter, bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back! Here is the next chapter of Two Cats, One Big World! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sebastian, how much longer are we going to keep walking?" Ciel asked, beginning to pant as he walked along. It was getting harder and harder to keep up with Sebastian, and his paws ached after every step.

"It shouldn't be that much longer." Sebastian replied, his eyes fixed ahead on the road in front of them. Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian had said the same thing twenty minutes ago, and yet they still hadn't stopped walking yet.

"Can we at least stop and take a rest? I also would like to know exactly where it is that we are going." Sebastian paused, finally nodding. "Yes, of course." He flicked his tail toward an alleyway that was to the left of them. "That alleyway would be a good place to rest for now."

Ciel didn't spare any time getting to the alley. He dashed over there as fast as his wore-out paws could carry him. Once he got toward the middle of the alleyway, he fell to his side on the ground, panting heavily.

Sebastian, however, took his time as he padded over. He hardly looked tired at all. Ciel glared at him. Sometimes Ciel wished he could be a demon too. "Alright, so why don't you tell me exactly where it is that we are going?"

Sebastian sat down beside Ciel, smirking as he noticed how tired his young master was. "I knew that cat would be trouble..." He murmured. Ciel hissed. "So, you KNEW this would happen?!" Sebastian shook his head. "No, I didn't know that. But I knew something was off about that cat."

"Then why didn't you get rid of it?" Ciel asked, his anger threatening to spill over again. "Oh, I couldn't do that." And why not?" Ciel asked, his eye twitching in irritation. "It was far too adorable, My Lord." Sebastian replied. "Of course it was." Ciel muttered, flicking an ear in contempt. "So, where are we going now? Who's going to be able to fix this?"

Sebastian flicked his tail calmly, continuing on. "Well, I should probably explain more about the cat before I get into that... You see, this cat was no ordinary cat. It was a demon cat. Some demons take the form of animals, and they have magical properties that allow them to transform other beings into the animal that they are. This is most useful when it comes time for them to reproduce, because they are the demons that need a mate of the same species. In this case, the "cat" accidentally transformed you and I."

Ciel nodded in understanding. "But, if it's a demon... Wouldn't it have acted more like you in your human form?" Sebastian shook his head. "Not necessarily. Some demons, like that cat demon, think and act like the animal they take the form of. They do not know right from wrong, or how to respond to humans in a normal way."

"Okay, so we know that this cat is actually a magical demon... Now how to we change ourselves back?" Ciel asked, tilting his head. "We must find a very powerful spirit. She goes by the name of Aru Mahō*, and I can sense that she is somewhere in the southern end of England. She is a magic spirit, who has the ability to transform us back to our human forms."

"I can imagine that she doesn't do such things without some sort of price, am I correct?" Sebastian nodded, chuckling. "You are smarter than you seem, My Lord. In exchange for such a transformation, Aru Mahō requires that her clients bring her the demon that has cursed them."

Ciel growled, lashing his tail. "So, we need to find that cat? How are we supposed to do that?! Do you realize that it could be anywhere in all of England?!" Sebastian's eyes widened for a moment, and he appeared to be looking behind Ciel instead of directly at him. "Uh, Young Master... I think that this cat is closer than you think."

Ciel gasped, whipping his head around in shock. Behind him stood the demon cat in question, its own mis-matched eyes glazed in fear and its ears flattened against its head. "H-Hello..." It mumbled, stepping back a pace. "GET HIM!" Ciel yowled, charging toward the cat in fury. As he charged, he tripped over his own paws, falling head-firsI back on to the pavement. _Curse these damned paws! _Ciel thought as he stood and prepared to charge again.

The demon cat screeched in fright, turning and running in the opposite direction. It was extremely fast, almost matching the speed that Sebastian ran when he was in his human form. "He's getting away! Get him, Sebastian!" Ciel ordered, racing after the demon cat. Sebastian quickly followed, and he easily out-ran Ciel, soon taking the lead. Eventually, the cats made it out of the alleyway, and they soon entered the center of the town again.

"Ooh, Paula!" A squeaky voice screamed in delight, making Ciel freeze. "Sebastian, turn the other way, quickly! It's-" He didn't have time to finish the sentence. A pair of small hands picked him up off the ground, and before he knew it, he was being cuddled by a young girl. The girl being Elizabeth Midford, Ciel's fiancée.

"Aren't they just the cutest things you have ever seen?!" Elizabeth giggled happy, rubbing her cheek against Ciel's. Paula, Elizabeth's maid, nodded enthusiastically as she examined Sebastian. "Very cute, My Lady." She held him by his scruff with one hand, and in the other hand she held the demon cat. It squirmed and struggled and hissed, trying desperately to get free from Paula's grasp.

Sebastian simply stayed limp in Paula's hand, sighing heavily. He didn't bother trying to fight back. If he did manage to escape, what would he do about his Young Master? The demon cat, however, had a different perspective on the situation. It growled loudly, biting Paula's hand and drawing blood. "OW!" Paula gasped in pain, releasing the demon cat. Ciel yowled in anger, watching as the demon cat ran away from the scene. "We were so close to capturing him!" Ciel mewed loudly, which apparently startled Elizabeth, because she almost dropped him. Almost.

"I think I'll take these cats home!" Elizabeth squeaked happily, smiling at Ciel. "This one reminds me of my fiancée... But she's even cuter!" _Wait, did she say she?!_ Ciel thought, his eyes widening in dismay. "Uh, My Lady... I think that one is a male, like this one." She held up Sebastian as an example. "Nonsense! This one is clearly a female. Look how puny it is compared to the one you are holding!"

Ciel could see Sebastian purring softly, his way of showing how amused he was at this. Ciel narrowed his eyes, gasping as he was suddenly brought closer to Elizabeth's face. "Hm, what's wrong with her eye? It's all purple and weird!" Ciel's breath hitched in his throat. He'd completely forgotten about his contract mark! Lucky for him, Elizabeth didn't seem to care.

"I think it adds to her cuteness! Purple is such a cute color! And I like stars too!" She exclaimed, much to Ciel's relief. "I think I'll name this grey and black one Ms. Fluffy, and that black one that you have Mr. Blacky! Aren't they just perfect names?"

"Very perfect, My Lady!" Paula agreed, nodding vigorously. "They will make fine pets!" Ciel struggled and squirmed in Elizabeth's grasp. There was no way in hell that he would become Elizabeth's pet! He saw what happened to the pets that Elizabeth had kept over the years. She dressed them up in humiliating outfits, making them do degrading tricks until finally they either ran away or dropped dead.

"Let's go, Ms. Fluffy!" Elizabeth squealed in Ciel's ear, making him jump in fright. His ears were a lot more sensitive now than when he was a human. As Elizabeth and Paula began to walk back to the carriage they were riding in, Ciel felt despair wash over him. How were they supposed to get that demon cat and find Aru Mahō when he and Sebastian were being kept as pets by Elizabeth? This was just not Ciel's day.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter of Two Cats, One Big World! Tell me what you thought by clicking the review button below! Till next chapter, bye for now!**

***Aru Mahō means "magic being" in Japanese. I thought it would be cool to stick in a Japanese phrase in there for a name. :3 Hopefully you guys approve!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my dear readers! Welcome back to the next chapter! Enjoy! (There is an IMPORTANT NOTE at the bottom of this chapter. Please read it, it involves the next update.)**

* * *

"Almost done! Oh, you look so adorable, Ms. Fluffy!" Elizabeth stepped backward slightly to admire the work she had done so far on Ms. Fluffy, A.K.A Ciel Phantomhive.

_If I had hands, I'd be strangling you now! _Ciel thought bitterly, refusing to look down and see himself in the humiliating outfit Elizabeth had forced him into. It was a pink dress, with a fluffy pink tu-tu to complete it. To finish off the look, Elizabeth tied pink and purple colored bow around Ciel's neck. It also doubled as a collar, and Elizabeth attached a golden name tag on the string attached to the bow.

Elizabeth clasped her hands together in delight. "There! All done!" She turned her head, eyeing Paula curiously. "Paula!" She called, a bit too loudly for Ciel's liking. "Can I see Mr. Blacky? I want to see what outfit you put him in!"

Paula lifted her head, smiling happily. "I think you'll like Mr. Blacky's outfit very much, My Lady!"

Ciel's mouth curled into a smug smirk. If Sebastian's outfit was anywhere near humiliating as his, he might be able to get a good laugh out of this.

He couldn't be more wrong about that. As Paula stepped aside to give Elizabeth a look at Sebastian's attire, Ciel gasped in shock. He didn't look like a pink idiot at all! Around Sebastian's neck was a golden collar, with a silver name tag attached to it. His fur had been brushed out, and now it glittered in the light of the room. His eyes shone proudly as he gazed down at the collar that had been placed on him. Ciel could see a small smirk appear on Sebastian's face as his eyes flitted up to glance at Ciel.

"I just wanted to keep it simple..." Paula murmured, looking down at the floor. She appeared nervous about what Elizabeth might say about her work. "I..." Elizabeth's face was expressionless as she nudged Sebastian. "I LOVE IT! IT'S PERFECT FOR HIM, PAULA!" She ran over, hugging her maid tightly.

Ciel jumped up, yowling. He knew Elizabeth could be loud, but he didn't know she was _this_ loud! He really couldn't believe he would be forced to marry her in a few years. He didn't know how he would ever survive that. "Come on, Paula!" Elizabeth grabbed Paula's hand, dragging her out of the room. "Let's go get some food for our kitties!" She raced down the hall, laughing loudly as she went.

Sebastian jumped down off of the table that he sat on, and Ciel could tell that he was trying to contain his laughter. "Young Master, this look is certainly... Different for you." Ciel hissed, unsheathing his claws and trying to tear the ridiculous bow off of his neck. "Just shut up and help me get out of this stupid thing." He ordered.

Sebastian leapt up on to Ciel's table, bringing out his own claws and easily slashing through the pink and purple fabrics. "Thanks." Ciel purred softly, stretching his legs. "Okay, now let's find a way out of here."

Sebastian turned his head, looking around the room. "That cat door could be of some use to us." He noted, flicking his tail toward it. Ciel looked up as well, his eyes widening. Soft rays of dying sunlight filtered in from the sides of a small cat door on the wall. Luckily, it was just within reach of Sebastian's paws. "Elizabeth must have had that installed earlier, for another cat that she had."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "But why would a cat door be high up like that?" Ciel shrugged. "Who cares? It's Elizabeth that we are talking about, after all. She's so hyper that she probably stuck the door on the wrong spot."

Ciel laughed at his own remark, jumping down from the table and darting over to the cat door He frowned at what he saw. The window as locked shut, and it was impossible to open with his paws.

"Perhaps I could be of some help." Sebastian mewed, padding over to stand beside Ciel. He took a few steps closer to the door, and when he was extremely close to it, he turned around so he faced the opposite direction. He took a deep breath, and with one powerful kick, the lock on the cat door broke, allowing the door to be opened. "After you, My Lord." Sebastian nodded, swishing his tail toward the door.

Ciel laughed, stepping closer to the door and almost exiting. A small gasp from the doorway made his blood run cold. "PAULA!" Elizabeth screamed, "THE CATS ARE GETTING AWAY!" She charged toward Sebastian and Ciel, dropping the bowl of cat food she was carrying.

"Run, Sebastian!" Ciel hissed, running frantically out of the cat door. Sebastian followed, the door swinging quickly behind him. "NO!" Elizabeth cried. Ciel almost felt bad for her. He almost did. "Maybe now you'll learn that pets are not dress-up dolls!" He came to a slow stop when they were a safe distance away from the home.

"We made it out alive!" Ciel exclaimed breathlessly, turning toward Sebastian. "Uh, Sebastian..." Ciel flicked his tail toward the collar that Sebastian wore. "Aren't you going to remove that thing?" Sebastian shook his head, the silver name tag jingling a little as he did. "No, I don't think I will. It is a very elegant piece. I think I'll keep it."

Ciel gave Sebastian a weird look, nodding slowly. "Right..."

"Hey, it's you two again!" Sebastian's eyes widened, then returned to normal. In front of them stood the demon cat from earlier. "Well, it's a pleasure to-" "YOUR MINE NOW!" Ciel screeched, cutting off Sebastian and tackling the demon cat to the ground. "Ha, I've got you!" Ciel meowed victoriously, pinning the demon cat on to his back with his forepaws. How Ciel managed to do so would always be a mystery.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter of Two Cats, One Big World! For tomorrow's update, it may come a lot later than usual because of a little tutoring thing I have going on tomorrow. (Ugh!) Just giving you all a heads up so no one freaks out! **

**Enough about that for now. Remember to tell me your thoughts on this one by clicking the review button below! Bye for now! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, everyone! Here is the next chapter of Two Cats, One Big World! ****Enjoy it!**

* * *

"N-No!" The demon cat gasped, his ears flattening against his head. "P-Please don't hurt m-me..." Ciel was bent down over the demon cat, his teeth inches from the demon cat's throat.

Ciel hissed harshly. "Then you'd better start talking! Why did you turn us into cats?!" The demon cat yelped, squeezing his mis-matched eyes shut.

"Young Master..." Sebastian gently wrapped his tail around Ciel's neck, a signal for Ciel to step away. "Perhaps you should be a trifle more gentle when speaking to him. He's obviously younger than most demons."

Ciel whipped his head around. "How is that obvious?!" Sebastian smiled. "Well, it's obvious to me." The demon cat took this opportunity to free himself from Ciel's grasp.

"You better not run away..." Ciel warned, his eyes flickering back toward the demon cat. "I-I won't." He promised, though Ciel didn't seem too convinced.

Sebastian took a step forward, his eyes flashing a demonic color of pink for a moment. "Maybe I can get through to him." The demon cat gasped in shock as he gazed at Sebastian. "Y-You are a demon too?! Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to, please forgive me!"

"Stop apologizing. It's not going to change the situation that you are in." Ciel snapped, making the demon cat wince. Sebastian sat down, flicking an ear calmly. "So, why don't you start by telling both of us your name?"

The demon cat looked confused, and his eyes flitted down to the ground nervously. "M-My name...?" He asked uncertainly. Ciel nodded, growling softly. "Yes, your name! The name that your parents gave you!"

Sebastian gently cuffed Ciel's ear with a paw, shaking his head. "You must understand, Young Master, that most demons do not have names. Names are usually reserved for the more higher-ranking demons." He turned his eyes on the demon cat. "I take it that you are not such a demon, am I correct?"

The demon cat nodded, sighing heavily. "That's right, I'm not. In fact, I'm probably considered by most the lowest of the low."

Ciel pondered this fact for a moment. "Well, we have to call him something. We can't just keep calling him "demon cat" all the time." He turned his head toward Sebastian. "Any ideas on what to name him?"

Sebastian thought for a moment before responding. "Hm... How about Spell?"

The demon cat nodded, smiling a little. "I like it." He murmured, purring softly. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Don't act so happy. You aren't off the hook." The demon cat, now named spell, tilted his head. "So, what's all this about anyway? I know that turned you both into cats, but-"

Sebastian chuckled loudly, cutting Spell off. "Well, I'm sure you've heard of Aru Mahō, right?" Spell's eyes widened in horror, and he stepped back a pace. "N-No..."

Ciel looked puzzled as he watched Spell's reaction. "What's his problem? Why is going to Aru Mahō a bad thing?"

Sebastian smirked, stepping toward Spell with a sadistic gleam in his eye. One that all demons shared. "Remember how I told you that Aru Mahō required that her clients bring them the demon that transformed them?" Ciel nodded. "Yes..."

"Well, Aru Mahō uses said demon to create a spell to change her clients back to normal. To do that, the demon must be killed." Spell fluffed up his pure white fur in defense. Though he still looked weak compared to Sebastian.

Ciel took a step back, his eyes wide. "Then what makes you think that he will be cooperative with us?!"

"I'll do it." Spell's voice made Ciel turn his head. "Y-You will?" He asked, hardly daring to breathe. "Yes, I will." Spell nodded his head, a fiery determination in his red and blue eyes that filled Ciel with awe.

"I figure that I owe you both this. I've put you through all of this un-needed stress and trouble, after all. I'm sure you'd do the same if you were in my position."

Ciel nodded hesitantly. Would he really do that for Spell? Probably not. He barely knew the demon, so he would never be so foolish as to sacrifice himself. _Spell must be one_ _dumb, idiotic demon..._ He thought.

Ciel then raised his chin proudly. Finally, they had the demon cat in their possession. Though, he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt in his heart. Letting Spell be killed so that he could suit his own needs did seem kind of selfish... But he would get over it eventually, right?

"Now all we need to do is get to the southern end of England." Sebastian spoke, turning to Spell. "Are you ready to go?" Spell nodded, his eyes filled with sadness. "Yes... But don't think that when I'm going to have to die, I'll go quietly!"

I'm sure you won't. And don't act so upset. There should be no shame in dying." Sebastian nudged Spell off of his feet, and together the three cats began to walk. "Now, let's get going."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter of Two Cats, One Big World! Tell me what you thought about it by clicking the review button below. See ya again next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter of Two Cats, One Big World! Also, there is an IMPORTANT NOTE at the bottom of this page! Please read!**

* * *

Ciel sighed, walking along the edge of a cobblestone street. He stood in the middle of Spell and Sebastian, which wasn't much of a good thing.

Whenever Sebastian noticed Ciel beginning to fall behind, he'd give Ciel a hard shove into his shoulder that sent Ciel reeling into Spell. Annoyed, Spell then shoved Ciel back into his original position. It was a terrible spot to be walking in.

As the minutes ticked by, Ciel started to feel weaker and weaker. His grumbling stomach told him exactly what his problem was. It had been a full day since Ciel and Sebastian's transformation, and Ciel was feeling the full force of hunger.

But after seeing the spilled food that Elizabeth had been about to feed them, he'd decided that he could hold off for a while. Unfortunately for Ciel, Sebastian could sense his hunger just by standing next to him.

"Perhaps we should stop to hunt for some food." Sebastian offered, and Spell nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm starving!" He turned to Ciel, his ears pricked in question. "What about you, Ciel?"

Ciel opened his mouth to respond. Maybe he could just give a little white lie. He could hold on for a few more- _GROWL... _His own stomach had beat Ciel to it, and Sebastian purred in amusement. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"I am not eating that!" Ciel turned his nose up in disgust, refusing to take a bite of the food that had been placed in front of him. If it could even be considered food. Sebastian and Spell had caught a few rats that used to live in the dark, grimy alleyways of England. They had matted, gray fur, with beady black eyes that were still open. The rat that Ciel was supposed to eat stared at him eerily.

"Young Master, you need to eat something. You'll starve to death if you don't." Sebastian nosed the rat closer to Ciel, sighing when the younger cat simply pushed himself backwards to escape it.

"My apologies, My Lord." Ciel raised an eyebrow, but before he could question Sebastian, he was tackled down to the ground, all the breath knocked out from his lungs.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel gasped, trying to shove his demon cat butler off of him. Sebastian smiled, his eyes closed. Sebastian was attempting to make himself seem friendlier, but it actually just freaked Ciel out more. But what scared Ciel the most was the rather large chunk of rat meat in Sebastian's mouth.

"Open wide, Young Master." Sebastian instructed, his voice partially muffled by the meat.

As Ciel opened his mouth to yell in anger, Sebastian bent down quickly and inserted the piece of meat into Ciel's mouth. Sebastian then quickly jumped away, letting Ciel sit up. Ciel coughed heavily, trying to get the appalling meat out of his body.

But it was too late. Ciel had already swallowed the meat. He glared at Sebastian, growling. "What was that for?!" Sebastian shrugged, flicking his ears. "You needed to eat, My Lord. What kind of butler would I be if I simply let my Master starve?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, turning his back to Sebastian and deciding to watch Spell instead. The white demon cat was doing something rather odd with his rat. Instead of eating chunks of the flesh like a normal cat would, Spell ripped the rat's chest open with his paws. Then, he stood over the rat, his mouth wide open. He stood in that position for several moments before finally stepping back.

"What did you just do?" Ciel asked curiously, stepping closer to Spell.

"Hm? Oh, I just took the rat's soul." Spell replied, smiling warmly.

Ciel flicked his tail, seeming as though he didn't believe Spell. "Oh, really? Animals don't have souls. Everyone knows that."

Spell laughed a little, sitting down and curling his tail around his paws. "Actually, they do. But they don't go to Heaven or Hell like humans do. Their souls simply exist so beings like me can have a quick little snack if they need it."

"But I didn't even see the soul." Ciel protested.

Spell chuckled. "Humans can't see souls like demons or Shinigami can. It's a special gift. It's a shame that humans can't eat souls. I bet they'd find that souls are really tasty. I've heard that the human ones are the best, but of course I wouldn't know..."

Ciel tilted his head. "You can't eat human souls?" Spell shook his head sadly. "No, that's reserved for the higher ranking demons. I sustain myself eating animals' souls."

Ciel didn't know what to say to that. "Oh..." Was all he said, and he shuffled his paws awkwardly. He wanted to ask how low of a rank Spell really was, but he was afraid that Spell would get even more depressed. It seemed that Spell was a real downer.

Behind Ciel, Sebastian rose to his paws. "I think we should be going now, before it gets dark." He stated. But before he could take a single pawstep, something strange began to happen to him. His body began to fade, and in a few moments he became almost transparent.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yowled, racing toward the black cat frantically. Sebastian let out a loud screech, his eyes widening as he turned to Ciel before he disappeared completely.

"Seb... Sebastian?" Ciel called. "SEBASTIAN?!" He screamed, louder this time. Spell looked shocked, and he sat there frozen like a statue. "Did you do this? You have magic!"

Spell shook his head, gasping. "I couldn't that even if I wanted to! And I would never do such a thing!" He shot back, his eyes filling up with fury and his fur fluffing up. Ciel sighed in dismay, collapsing on to the ground in defeat.

It seemed that Sebastian had just... Vanished.

* * *

**What happened to Sebastian? Where did he go? Find out in the next chapters of Two Cats, One Big World! **

**And about the IMPORTANT NOTE... I've decided that instead of a chapter a day, I'm going to do a chapter every other day. I just feel like I should slow things down a bit. (Plus my little inspiration well in my brain is running dry at the moment.) **

**So instead of Friday being the update day, it will be Saturday. And then Monday, then Wednesday, and so on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, dear readers! Enjoy this new chapter of Two Cats, One Big World! :3**

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel called yet again, pacing anxiously around the spot where the three cats had decided to rest. It was also the spot that Sebastian had disappeared.

Spell hissed softly, lifting his head from his paws. He was lying on his stomach, his ears flattened as he tried to block out Ciel's constant yelling. "Ciel, he's not coming back."

Ciel ignored Spell, but he did give the demon cat a sharp glare. "Sebastian!" He shouted again.

Spell swore, if Ciel spoke that accursed name one more time, he'd kill that little cat Earl. Even demons lost their cool once in a while, and Spell was dangerously close to losing his. "Hey!" He practically screamed at the top of his lungs, making Ciel turn his head in surprise. "If you want to get Sebastian back so badly, why don't we go looking for him?"

Ciel felt like he would pass out from humiliation. Why hadn't he thought of that? "Uh, right, good idea." He nodded in agreement, and Spell let out a breathy sigh.

"Which direction should we head in?" Ciel asked, bounding over to Spell and sitting down in front of the white cat. His tail-tip twitched back and forth anxiously.

Spell chuckled softly at the sight of Ciel. "You look like a little kitten when you sit like that."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe I asked about how I looked to you. I asked you which direction we should head in."

Spell stood, growling. "Don't use an attitude with me!" His tone suddenly turned harsh, making Ciel flinch and turn away. "Just because you are an Earl doesn't mean that you are automatically better than me. Remember that."

"Sorry..." Ciel muttered, though to say he truly meant it would be a lie.

Spell nodded in satisfaction to himself, then swiveled his head back and forth a few times. "To the south." He decided, flicking his tail in that direction. "His scent is coming from the south."

Ciel pricked his ears excitedly. "Isn't that where Aru Mahō is?"

Spell nodded, smiling a bit. "Yup, that's where she is. Maybe if we find her..."

"We'll find Sebastian!" The two cats spoke at once, laughing as they realized they had both said the same thing.

"Good to know that we are both on the same page." Ciel meowed, smiling. _Why the heck am I smiling at him? I'm never this nice, especially to beings that I barely know! _Ciel thought, and he was almost mad at himself. But deep down, something felt right about being kind to Spell. Was this what it felt like to start a friendship with someone?

Ciel shook his head, clearing the thoughts out of his mind. How could he be friends with someone who was destined to die for him? It was a ridiculous thought. He couldn't let this become a close friendship. Ciel didn't want any regrets when it came for Spell to die. "Why don't we get going?"

Spell nodded, smiling and taking the lead. "I'll stay in front, since I can sense where Sebastian is. Onward!" He yowled, flicking Ciel's nose playfully with his tail as he raced ahead.

"Hey, wait up!" Ciel called, and he couldn't help but laugh almost hysterically as he eventually caught up to Spell. He was definitely spending way too much time with the Undertaker.

* * *

As the sun began to set in England, Ciel's mood began to dampen, until he was just a big fuzz ball of frustration and irritation. They had walked for hours now, and still there was no sign of Aru Mahō or Sebastian. Sebastian had said the journey would take about a week, and it had only been about a day and a half. Ciel was beginning to think that he was going to die of exhaustion and stress before they reached their destination. He hoped that Sebastian's estimation was wrong.

"Let's... Rest..." Spell spoke between pants. When even a demon was tired from walking, then it was time to panic.

"You can still sense him, right?" Ciel asked quickly, his tired paws kneading the stone ground nervously.

Spell hissed, turning his head. "Yes, of course I can. Why do you keep asking? Do you think that I'm lying?"

Ciel looked bewildered. Spell was acting more bitter than usual. But, it seemed that they both were at the moment, because what Ciel said next was quite bitter in every way. "Why are you acting so defensive? _Are_ you lying to me, Spell?"

Spell scoffed at the question. "That's ridiculous."

"But it's not impossible. You don't really want to die, do you? You are afraid to find Aru Mahō, so you've just been leading me around in circles-"

"Would you quit accusing me of things I didn't do?!" Spell snapped, and his voice brought pain to Ciel's ears. "Why would I be lying to you?! What do I have to gain from that?"

Before Ciel could respond, Spell continued on, rage and contempt spewing out of his mouth like a fountain. "I'm going to go get settled down for sleep. Don't sleep near me, unless you'd like your puny ears clawed off."

Spell padded away from where Ciel stood, choosing a small patch of dried out grass that sprouted up from cracks in the stone to lie on. He curled up into a ball, closing his eyes. He seemed to fall asleep almost immediately. Ciel knew that demons didn't need sleep, but Spell did seem pretty winded, so he could understand that.

Ciel stood like a stone, shock clear on his face. "What?" Was all he could say. "What the hell just happened?" For the first time in this whole mess of an adventure, Ciel felt more alone than ever. But even then, he obeyed Spell's wishes. He didn't sleep anywhere near him, just like Spell had asked-no, more like ordered-him to do.

Why did he choose to obey the demon cat? Ciel didn't even really know that himself. But he knew that in his heart, Spell was more than just a strange demon cat now.

Spell was a friend now, and it would stay that way, whether Ciel wanted the friendship or not.

* * *

**Aw! Ciel and Spell had a fight. :,( What will happen next? Check back on Monday for a whole new chapter! Bye for now! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, dear readers! Here is the next chapter of Two Cats, One Big World! Enjoy!**

* * *

While Ciel and Spell were out resting, things at the Phantomhive Manor were very chaotic. It had been two days since Ciel and Sebastian had left, and they were nowhere to be seen. Letters had been sent by the servants to everyone who had contact with Ciel and Sebastian in the past, but the responses were all negative. Either that, or there was just no response at all.

"I'm very worried, yes I am!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, pacing around the kitchen anxiously.

"And you think we aren't?" Baldroy replied, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

Finnian looked like he was close to tears. Not that he hadn't cried before. If he spilled tears now, it would be the seventh time he'd cried.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Mey-Rin offered, stumbling over to the front door of the estate. "Perhaps it's Sebastian and Ciel!" Her hopes were crushed as she saw who was standing in the doorway.

It was Lady Elizabeth Middleford, and her maid, Paula.

* * *

The servants had brought Elizabeth and Paula inside, giving each of them some tea. But Elizabeth barely drank any of hers. She was too worried about Ciel.

She had heard about his disappearance, and being the very concerned fiancée that she was, she had decided to search for her soon-to-be husband herself. Unfortunately, all she found was a couple of cuts and bruises. Looking in the woods at night on the outskirts of England certainly wasn't Elizabeth's best idea ever.

"H-He's not h-here?" Elizabeth gasped, tears forming in her green eyes again.

The servants reluctantly shook their heads in unison. "No, I'm afraid not." Tanaka spoke up, in his rarely used, more human-like form. "We haven't seen Ciel nor Sebastian in two days now."

"Oh..." Elizabeth looked like someone had just slapped her in the face.

"Please, don't worry, My Lady." Paula wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, giving her Mistress a comforting hug. "I'm sure wherever Ciel and Sebastian are, they are safe."

"I hope you are right, Paula!" Elizabeth whimpered. She held her head in her hands, sniffling quietly. "Please, Ciel." She whispered. "Please come home soon."

* * *

"Psst!" A voice hissed into Ciel's ear. "Hey, wake up!" The voice called, sounding urgent.

Ciel lifted his head, yawning and blinking open his eyes. He looked up expectantly, hoping to see a hint of regret or remorse in Spell's gaze.

But he found none. All he saw when he looked at the demon cat was hatred and spite, though Ciel noticed that the feelings were a bit subdued today.

"We need to get going." Spell mewed curtly, turning and walking toward his own sleeping place. "And groom your fur, it's a mess."

Ciel took a moment to look at his fur. Spell was right, it was a mess. But Ciel Phantomhive would never, ever lick himself. Especially in public. He didn't care if no one knew who he was. Besides, he could live with messy fur. It wouldn't be that much of a bother. At least, he hoped it wouldn't.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" Spell asked, rather harshly in Ciel's opinion.

"Yes, I'm ready." Ciel nodded, standing and flicking his tail. His paws still hurt from the walk yesterday, but he wouldn't let Spell see that he was hurting. He couldn't.

"Good." Spell meowed, taking the lead in front of Ciel. "Follow my lead, alright? And don't fall behind."

Ciel just shrugged. "Sure, as long as you know where you are going." Once he had said that, he wondered if that was a poor choice of words. Spell still seemed to be on edge from the argument yesterday.

Ciel could see Spell tense up his muscles, and he paused for a moment. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he calmly nodded and continued on.

* * *

After an hour or so, Spell had decided to take a break. He actually ordered Ciel to. Spell could see that Ciel's paws were still hurting, and he didn't want the little cat to suffer any more than he had to.

"Ciel..." Spell spoke up, though he didn't meet Ciel's questioning gaze.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry..."

The apology was probably the greatest thing Ciel had ever heard during this journey. "It's alright. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I started this whole mess, and I should finish it."

Spell smiled slightly, his paw outstretched toward Ciel. "Friends?" He offered.

Ciel hesitated. He promised himself that he wouldn't become friends with someone who would have to die in a few days. Perhaps it was just instinct, but he touched his paw to Spell's, nodding and giving him a small smile. "Friends."

Suddenly, Spell tilted his head to the sky, his ears pricked and his eyes wide. "I-I can sense it!"

"Sense what?" Ciel asked, looking around.

"Aru Mahō's shop!" Spell exclaimed, jumping up and racing toward... Nothing.

Ciel couldn't see the structure that Spell was running to, but he didn't want to doubt Spell again. "Hey, wait up!"

As Ciel ran, he noticed something start to appear in front of Spell. As he got closer, he realized that it was a building. A shop, to be exact. The outside seemed almost transparent, and Ciel now understood why he couldn't see the shop before.

"Who's there?" A voice boomed from inside the shop, stopping Ciel and Spell in their tracks. A shadowy figure stepped out of the shop, towering over Spell and Ciel. "What do you two want?"

* * *

**What will happen next? Chapter 9 comes on Wednesday! Check back then! Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, my dear readers! Here is the next chapter of Two Cats, One Big World! Enjoy!**

**By the way, I changed the rating from K plus to T, because you know... Death occurs, and K plus is only for "minor violence without serious injury". So I'm using T instead. Just playing it safe!**

* * *

Ciel craned his neck up, trying to catch a glimpse of the shadowy figure. This had to be Aru Mahō, it just had to!

Suddenly, the shadowy figure changed shape, and after a few moments, the form of a woman stood in the shadow's place. The woman was quite beautiful, in Ciel's opinion. She looked young, in about her mid-twenties. She wore a silken, sky-blue kimono that was adorned with floral patterns. The woman's hair was pure black, and her eyes were the most brilliant gold color that Ciel had ever seen.

"I am Aru Mahō." The woman spoke with a strong voice, and she gazed down at Ciel and Spell with curiosity in her golden gaze. Behind Aru Mahō stood a fox-like creature. It looked around, appearing to be confused. Ciel fixed his eyes on the fox-creature's tail. Or, tails. The fox-creature had nine tails in total, though it didn't exactly look terrifying. It was actually rather cute.

Aru Mahō must have noticed Ciel's distracted state, because she addressed him directly. "That is my kitsune." She explained calmly, a small smile gracing her features. "You may call him Kodama*."

The kitsune made a little barking noise as if to acknowledge Ciel and Spell, then disappeared inside of the shop.

Ciel looked up at Aru Mahō, trying to summon enough courage to speak to her. Hey, if you were going to have to speak to a very powerful spirit, that can do pretty much anything with the use of magic, you'd probably be pretty scared too.

"Why have you come here?" Aru Mahō asked, bending down to meet Ciel at eye-level.

Ciel took a deep breath, then began to speak. "I-I want you to make me a human again." He stated.

Aru Mahō reached out her arms, grasping Ciel and picking him up. Ciel was frozen with fear as Aru Mahō began to sniff him-yes, sniff him-all over. "Ah, you are a cursed human." She murmured, setting Ciel back down on the ground.

"Y-Yes." Ciel mewed, nodding.

Aru Mahō chuckled softly. "My apologies. I can smell what kind of creature you may be, so that's why I did what I just did." She leaned her face in closer, smiling. "I also smell a tinge of fear."

Before Ciel could make a remark, Spell jumped up, padding over to Aru Mahō. "I'm Spell, the demon cat." He hung his head, almost shamefully. "I-I did this to him and his butler..."

Aru Mahō looked puzzled as she heard butler, but Ciel could have sworn he saw something else hidden in her eyes. It looked almost like recognition...

"You are the sacrifice, correct?" Aru Mahō questioned, examining Spell closely with her eyes.

Ciel winced as he heard the word, "sacrifice". It just didn't sound like the proper term to use. It reminded Ciel of his days at the occult, when he was younger.

Spell nodded reluctantly. "Yes..." He mumbled.

Aru Mahō clasped her hands together, grabbing Spell up in her hands and standing in her full height once more. "Please, follow me." She motioned with her hand for Ciel to follow her as she entered her shop.

Ciel trotted after her, and he stared in awe at what he saw inside. Colorful artifacts hung on the walls and sat on shelves all around the shop. The walls themselves were painted bright, vibrant colors, ranging from a bright green to the brightest shade of yellow. In the center of the shop was a small desk, which was probably where Aru Mahō preformed her work. A rather large cauldron-like pot sat on the desk, waiting to be used.

"Sit and wait." Aru Mahō instructed Ciel, and he obeyed immediately.

"This will only take a moment." Aru Mahō called, setting Spell on top of the desk. She pulled several items from a shelf; an old-looking book, a bottle full of some sort of incense, and few colorful candles. She strode over to Ciel, bending down again. She quickly plucked a few strands of fur from Ciel's back, making him yelp.

"Sorry." Aru Mahō apologized before walking back over to the desk where Spell was. She plucked Spell up off from the desk and swiftly dropped him into the cauldron.

Ciel's eyes widened as he watch Spell disappear inside the black pot. Was this how Spell was going to die? Inside a pot? Ciel shuddered at the thought. It didn't sound like a very pleasant way to go.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ciel asked nervously, fidgeting in his sitting place.

Aru Mahō didn't turn to look at Ciel. She was too busy lighting the candles and burning the incense. "I will say a few spells from this book, and this demon cat will be turned into a magical potion that you will drink. Much pain will afflict the demon cat."

Ciel felt like he would pass out. Pain? He didn't want Spell to go through pain!

Aru Mahō flipped open the ancient book, turning to a page and placing her finger on it.

Spell jumped up, placing his paws on the edges of the cauldron. "I guess this is the end, Ciel..." He spoke sorrowfully, sighing heavily.

Ciel jumped up on his paws, gasping frantically. "Wait, no!" He shouted, making Aru Mahō lift her head in surprise. "I can't let you kill Spell. I'd rather be a cat forever. Just don't-"

"Ciel." Spell spoke up, cutting Ciel's frantic pleading short. "It's time for me to die, and I've accepted that." A small smile crawled up onto his face. For a demon, he almost looked... Kind. "I know that we've only been together for a short time, but it's been the best time that a demon like me could have asked for. I think we are more connected than you think. Even if you don't realize it, I do. We are... Friends."

Ciel felt like he would burst into tears on the spot. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't...

"Goodbye, my dear friend." Spell whispered, so low that Ciel almost didn't catch it. Aru Mahō smiled softly, nodding to Spell.

Spell nodded back, jumping back into the cauldron again. Aru Mahō began to recite the words printed on the pages in her book, but Ciel wasn't interested in them. He was only interested in what would happen to Spell.

A horrific shrieking noise exploded from the cauldron. The pot began to shake violently, and a terrible scratching noise could be heard. The desk nearly split into pieces from the ferocity of the shaking. It sounded like Spell was being ripped to shreds. He let out one more blood-curdling screech, then fell silent. This occurred for several more seconds, and the entire time Ciel had his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't bear to look. "Goodbye, my friend." He whispered, and as much as he hated it, a small tear scaped from his closed eyes.

"It's alright, you may open your eyes now." Aru Mahō's soft voice sounded in Ciel's ears, but he hesitated at first. Finally though he opened them, and he met Aru Mahō's beautiful face. "Here you are." She placed a small vial in front of Ciel. It was full of purple liquid, with small glittery pieces floating inside of it. Ciel could wait to drink it.

"Oh, and about your butler friend..." Aru Mahō began, turning toward the back of the shop.

Ciel pricked his ears. He had forgotten about finding Sebastian! "Where is he?"

"I'm right here, Young Master." Sebastian's voice made Ciel jump.

There, sitting on the desk that the cauldron sat on, was the black cat named Sebastian.

* * *

**Woah, there's Sebastian! How did he get there? Find out on Friday! Till next chapter, bye for now!**

***Kodama means, "fox spirit" in Japanese. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, my readers, it looks like our journey together is coming to an end. Here is the last chapter of Two Cats, One Big World. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"B-But how d-did you..." Ciel stuttered the words in confusion, his mind still reeling over the loss of Spell.

Sebastian chuckled, clearly amused by Ciel's reaction. "Well, it's quite the interesting story. It turns out that Aru Mahō had sensed my presence when we were close to her shop. Close being a mile away. She used her magic to teleport me here, so that you and Spell would be alone." He flashed one of his signature smiles. "Aru Mahō was planning for you two to bond."

Ciel couldn't believe this. Aru Mahō wanted Ciel to lose his friend? "What kind of sick plan was that?!" He snapped, turning to Aru Mahō in anger.

Aru Mahō stared at Ciel calmly, and she smiled at him, which shocked Ciel further. "I planned for you to bond with Spell, because Sebastian told me that you could use a friend, even if it was only for a short while. That is why I took Sebastian."

Ciel sat down on the floor of the shop, letting the information sink in. Now it all made sense... Sebastian wanted Ciel to have a true friend, even if it was just for a day or two. And Ciel had to admit, he enjoyed having a friend. "T-Thanks..." He murmured to Sebastian, who nodded in response.

"If I could not have my Young Master bond with another being, and have a true friendship, what kind of butler would I be?"

Aru Mahō laughed, clapping her hands together happily. "I love it when he says that!" She exclaimed. Then, she bent down in front of Ciel. She placed the small vial with the potion inside in front of him, gesturing with her hand to it. "Drink it." She said, "It will make you human again."

Ciel nodded, bending down and lapping up a few drops of potion from the vial. He held a look of disgust on his face as he did so. This was Spell that he was drinking, and Ciel knew that drinking your friend out of a vial is not a notable thing to do. A flash of bright, near-blinding blue light flashed around Ciel, and for a moment excruciating pain swept through his entire body. It was all he could do not to cry out in shock... And fear. Finally, the light receded, and Ciel found himself curled up in a ball on the floor of Aru Mahō's shop. Luckily, he had his normal clothes on.

"Your turn." Aru Mahō spoke, nodding happily to Sebastian.

"Of course." Sebastian jumped down from the desk, padding over to the vial and drinking up the remaining amount of potion. A bright red light surrounded him, the color of his human form's eyes. After a few moments, Sebastian stood up off of the floor, in his human form once more.

"Thanks for everything." Ciel sat up, using a counter to haul himself back onto his feet.

Aru Mahō nodded, smiling cheerily. Ciel wondered if this spirit was just happy all the time. "No problem." She spoke in a sing-song voice, reminding Ciel of the Undertaker. "Now, allow me to escort you back home!"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, thank you, My Lady. We do not need you to-"

Before Sebastian could complete his sentence, Aru Mahō waved her left hand, and Sebastian and Ciel vanished from her shop. Their destination? The Phantomhive Manor.

* * *

"YOUNG MASTER!" The four servants stared in awe as they saw their Master walking up the main walkway toward the front door of the estate that he called home.

"And Sebastian!" Mey-Rin gasped, racing over to the pair. She tripped herself along the way, though, and ended up falling flat on her face in front of Ciel.

"Where have you two been?" Baldroy asked, running over with Finnian behind him. Tanaka followed, much more slow than the first three servants. They both helped Mey-Rin back onto her feet, and both shot questioning looks at the two new arrivals.

"Uh..." Ciel hesitated before giving his answer. What could be say that would make sense? They were gone for at least five days.

"The Young Master and I were on a secret business meeting." Sebastian spoke up behind Ciel, a small smirk on his face. "The Young Master and I had to leave on short notice, therefore we did not have enough time to give you proper instructions on what to do during our absence." He gave a small bow to each of them. "My apologies, I didn't know we would be missed like this."

"Uh, yes..." Baldroy nodded uncertainly. "Well, good to see you two are back!" He gave a thumbs-up to both, smiling.

"I can only assume that the manor has been well taken care of, correct?"

Finnian nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Everything is spotless!"

Sebastian smiled, chuckling. "Good. Now, go back to your normally scheduled jobs. I will prepare some tea for the Young Master."

The servants nodded, saluting Sebastian and turning to enter the manor once more.

"Oh, and before you do so," Sebastian's voice made the servants turn their heads curiously.

Sebastian tilted his head, closing his eyes and smiling warmly. "Please do watch out for any stray cats that may be running about in the manor. We wouldn't want any accidents to occur, now would we?"

* * *

**And that concludes Two Cats, One Big World. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope that all of you had a lot of fun reading it. This has been the most response I've ever gotten for a story, and it makes me feel good to know that people enjoy my writing. So thanks for that major confidence boost. I hope that you guys continue to support me on my future stories. Thanks for reading. Farewell!**


End file.
